Baby Steps
by Amanda3271
Summary: Set after 6 23, after Brennan tells Booth that she is pregnant with his child. They deal with relationship drama along with their friends and the FBI finding out.
1. Chapter 1: A Few Weeks Later

Baby Steps

 ***Hello everyone! What you are about to read will be a multichapter fanfic about Booth and Brennan dealing with the first pregnancy. It will get updated with new chapters every so often, so please follow or favorite me and my story so you all can get updated for any chapters I post and for any future stories I may write. Enjoy!*** ***Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BONES characters, I only own the characters and plots that I create for the story. So please don't sue me.*** ***P.S.: If I did own BONES, the show would have been renewed for season 13 and would have been playing on a different network*** Chapter 1: Few Weeks Later...

It had only been a few weeks since they got together and since she first told him she was pregnant with his child. Since then they were at each others side 24/7.

She remembers the night that she first told him she was pregnant. She was so nervous that she could barely speak. Something that rarely happened when it came to being around him.

Brennan knew that Booth loved children, hell he even had one of his own.

But from the moment she first spoke those five words, and saw his face light up like a kid who had gotten the toy they wanted on Christmas morning. The second his face lit up into the most adorable goofy grin and he scooped her up in his arms, she knew she had said the right thing.

That night they stayed at his apartment and slept in the same bed where it happened.

They would gradually talk about the future, what they planned on doing once the baby was born. Booth was okay with Brennan not being comfortable with the idea of marriage for the time being. He would be there for her every step of this pregnancy and after the pregnancy. He would help her take care of their baby, even if it meant he would be living in sin with her. He wouldn't try and force marriage on her, he would wait until she was ready. Until they were ready.

Then every so often throughout the wee hours of the morning, she would wake up to find him speaking to the baby.

"Hello little baby in mama Bones's belly..."

"Booth...the baby won't be able hear you at this stage...I am only 2 weeks pregnant." Brennan chuckled groggily.

"I know...but please let me have my fun." Booth stated, his arms hugging her waist.

She merely laughed as she lightly pressed her hand lightly against his head, playing with his hair.

"Can you believe that we will get to see our little baby girl in 8 months?" Booth asked, a finger lightly drawing imaginary pictures on her stomach.

"Baby girl? You do know that there is 50% chance that the baby could also be a baby boy. How could you possibly know that it's a girl?" Brennan asked, playfully raising an eyebrow at him.

"Because Bones, I just know...that we'll have a beautiful little girl who has your beauty and your smarts and your..." Booth trailed off.

"...and your warm and reassuring brown eyes." She stated while smiling at him.

"I love you, Bones and I love this baby growing in your stomach right now. My baby. " Booth said, a huge smile growing on his face.

"I love you too, Booth." Brennan replied, a smile mirroring his forming on her face as well.

They talked some more until one of them fell asleep. Booth falling asleep with his head beside her stomach and hand laying protectively on her stomach.

 ***Chapter 2 will be Brennan and Booth dealing with the nasty part of the beginning of pregnancies: Morning sickness. Now, I have never been pregnant in my entire life (though don't get me wrong, I do want to have kids, just not right now)...though I have heard stories from women who are or have been pregnant...that Nausea Gravitium ( or also known as morning sickness) is the biggest thing you have to tackle in the first trimester...though all pregnancies are different. So who knows, I could be wrong. Reviews are always welcomed and encouraged. Before I go, I will be posting the second chapter tomorrow night or the night after that. So, please be on the lookout for a new chapter to this story. Thank you and until next time...enjoy reading!***


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Sickness Isn't A Illn

***As I said in the previous chapter, this chapter will be highlighting Brennan's bout with morning sickness*** ***Disclaimer: As always I don't own a single thing of Bones. Though, I wish I did.***

Chapter 2: Morning Sickness Isn't An Illness

She felt sick. She knew that for sure. Though, she didn't want to worry Booth.

Everyday like clockwork, she would wake up and run to the bathroom, then go to work as if nothing had happened.

Though it was one particular morning, she slipped up by Booth. Whom was awoken from a blissful slumber, to the sound of someone throwing up. Alarmed, he shot up out of bed.

He ran into the bathroom to find Brennan hunched over the porcelain toilet. He immediately ran to her side.

"Bones...Bones, are you okay...do you need anything?" Booth exclaimed, running a soothing hand down her back.

"Yeah...hold my hair back."

He bunched her hair and watched with concern as she threw up the last part of their dinner the night before.

Once she was done he watched as she thoroughly scrubbed her mouth clean.

"How long has this been happening?" Booth asked with concern.

"Two weeks."

"You didn't think to let me know about this?" Booth asked.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Bones, we are in this together, you can count on me."

She suddenly had another verge of vertigo as she had to brace herself against the vanity. Booth immediately went behind her to catch her if she were to faint.

"You know what...why don't you go back to bed and I'll let the others know that you won't be in today." Booth suggested, noting her arms were warm.

"Booth...I am not contagious...I just have morning sickness...a very normal part of pregnancy." Brennan groaned, leaning back on him for support.

"I know...I know...it's just people will start asking questions if they see you puking in a trash can. Frankly, I am not ready to tell anyone yet."

"I see what you mean."

"Good. So now why don't you go rest a little bit and I'll fix you dry toast." Booth suggested, kissing the side of her neck.

"Okay...as long as you carry me."

"Okay." Booth replied, carrying her carefully and slowly to the bed. Kissing her forehead as she quickly fell asleep.

He then walked in the direction of the kitchen.

 ***So...please comment down in the review section what you thought and what you might want me to write for the next chapter. Until next time.***


	3. Chapter 3: Hiding

***This one will be dealing with Brennan trying to hide that she is pregnant from everyone at the Jeffersonian...well everyone except for Angela (she would find out sooner or later) as well as some BB loving later on. Enjoy!*** ***Disclaimer: I do not own BONES***

Chapter 3: Hiding

An hour later, she woke up feeling somewhat refreshed. She got dressed and ready for the day.

She walked into the kitchen to find Booth leaning over the breakfast bar eating some dry toast. Seeing her he hands her another piece of dry toast.

"I thought you were going to have eggs and bacon." Brennan stated, surprised.

"I wanted to take one for the team."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means that whatever you can't do I will choose not to do as well." Booth explained.

"Thank you Booth."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better than this morning...still a bit woozy."

"Are you feeling well enough to go to work?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

...BONES ...

Brennan walked with shaky legs up to the platform, where she took a shaky breath and slid her access card. She walked up the steps to find everyone already working on the remains.

She fought the urge to puke again as her eyes landed on a set of putrified remains, and the stench of rotting flesh threatened to overwhelm her nose. With shaky legs, she grabs a pair of latex gloves and puts them on as she speaks to the others.

"Hello everyone...sorry I wasn't there at the crime scene this morning...Booth and I were stuck in traffic." Brennan said, searching for a reasonable excuse.

"Not to worry Docter Brennan, Booth called earlier and informed us that you would be late." Cam assured her.

"Thank you...Mr. Bray...please have the bones cleaned and ready for me to examine later on today." Brennan instructed.

"On it."

"If anyone needs me...I will be in my office...resting on my couch." Brennan stated, immediately walking in the direction of her office.

"Is Dr. B okay? She looks a little pale." Hodgins asked, a little concerned.

"Uhh...I am going to go check on her." Angela stated, rushing towards Brennan's office.

...BONES...

"Bren? It's Angela...can I come in?" Angela asked, rapping on the glass door.

"It's open."

Angela opened the door to find Brennan resting on the couch, she closes the door and rushes to her side.

"Bren...are you okay? You look a little pale." Angela asked.

"Ange...do you have any saltine crackers...or perhaps ginger ale?" Brennan asked.

 _'Saltine crackers? Ginger ale? That could only mean...'_ Angela thought.

"Bren...are you pregnant?" Angela asked, a teensy bit excited.

"Yeah...and Booth's the father."

"Oh my god Bren! Does Booth know?" Angela exclaimed, excitedly jumping up and down.

"Ange...please stop...you are making me dizzy." Brennan groaned.

"Sorry. But, does he know?"

"Yes...I told him on the night that you gave birth to Michael Vincent."

"Oh my god...how did he react?"

"He was happy, very and extremely happy, happier than I have seen him in a while." Brennan stated with a smile.

"I am so happy for you two."

"Ange...please promise me you won't say anything about this to anyone till I start showing."

"Don't worry Bren, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you."

"No prob...and Bren...you'll be fine in a little while."

With that Angela left the room shutting the door behind her. As soon as she heard the door close, Brennan grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Booth.

 _Can you pick up something on your way over here during your lunch break?~Brennan_ _Sure. What do you want me to pick up?~Booth_ _Saltine crackers and ginger ale.~Brennan_ _Got it...see you soon!~Booth_ _Love you Booth~Brennan_ _I love you too, Bones.~Booth_ With a sigh, she put the phone to her chest.

...BONES...

Booth walked in around 12:25 p.m. to find Brennan at her desk looking at the victims xrays. Brennan stops what she is doing as soon as she hears the door close.

"Hey...I got your saltine crackers and ginger ale." Booth stated, placing the items down on the coffee table.

"Thank you Booth." Brennan replied, meeting his lips for a kiss that turned passionate.

"Whoa...what was that for?" Booth asked, huskily.

"I was missing you and besides I was feeling a little horny." Brennan replied hotly, fingers moving to unbutton her blouse to expose a nude bra.

"Bones, are you crazy? There are still people walking around your office outside." Booth almost squealed, all the while locking the door and closing the blinds.

"As long as we are quiet...no one will know." Brennan stated, yanking him by the tie and putting him into a sitting position on her couch.

She immediately goes towards his cock, unzipping and fisting it. Pumping a couple of times before pulling her underwear to the side and slides onto him in one swift move.

"Oh fuck...Bones." Booth groaned, hands grabbing onto her bra covered breasts.

She begins to slowly move up and down, pressing his hands to her breasts. She begins to moan softly as she feels him meeting her thrust for thrust.

"Oh god...Booth..."

"Oh Bones..." Booth moaned, as he deftly unclasped her bra from the front, his mouth instantly latching onto a nipple.

Her hand instantly goes to the back of his head and the other one goes to the back of the couch for support.

"Fuck me Booth...fuck me!" Brennan moaned.

Booth gently laid her flat on the couch and continued to thrust inside of her. With speed that even he didn't know he had. Her constant moans urging him on.

"Cum for me, Bones." Booth urged her, a finger flicking her clit repeatedly.

"Oh my god...oh my god...oh my god...Booth...just like that Booth...BOOTH!" Brennan moaned, as she exploded with an orgasm.

Booth continued thrusting hard and fast into her before collapsing onto her with a groan. Spilling into her everything he had.

They laid like that exhausted for a few minutes, before pulling away from each other and adjusting their clothing.

"I have to get back...um...meet up later at my apartment?" Booth said, blushing but satisfied, unlocking the door.

"It's a date." Brennan replied, buttoning up her blouse.

She watches as Booth leaves her office smiling, he passes by Angela, who smirks.

"Hey studly."

"Hey Ange."

With that they go on with their day.

 ***Okay...before any of you ask the question of whether or not they used a condom...just know that I usually leave that up to the readers to decide. I mean, they are clean adults, and she was already pregnant. But, it's up to you guys to decide. I do take chapter suggestions...and I will choose one of your suggestions to create the next chapter. So, please leave a suggestion in your review of what you want me to write into the chapter. Read and review!***


	4. Chapter 4: Heartbeat of An Angel

***So, one of you guys has suggested that I do a chapter where they tell their family members about the baby. But, since I had already planned on this chapter being about them hearing the baby's heartbeat...I will shelve that suggestion for a future chapter.*** ***I donot own BONES*** ***Also in this chapter Brennan will be about 6 weeks pregnant.***

Chapter 4: Heartbeat of an Angel

"You know, it's crazy...we are having a baby. We are partners...who are having a baby in about 7 months." Booth stated, putting his hand adoringly on her stomach.

"Yeah...just know that even after you had the brain tumor...and after that...the thought of having your baby...never slipped my mind. I wanted you more than anything in the world."

"Well...Bones...you have me...for as long as I am here."

They stared at each other for a while before a nurse comes out to the waiting room and calls their attention.

"Ms. Brennan?"

"Right here." Brennan stated, standing up.

"Right this way"(towards Booth)"...I assume you are the father?"

"Yes ma'am...Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth." Booth stated, pride beaming from his voice.

The nurse led them to a room, where she immediately set the machine up. She instructed Brennan to lay down on her back, where she spread some cold gel over her stomach.

"Now, let's find a heartbeat." The nurse stated, maneovering the wand over her stomach.

In minutes they were able to hear the soft thrumming of the little baby. They both watched in awe as they listened to the soothing sound of their baby's heartbeat.

"Look at that, Booth." Brennan stated, almost crying.

"It's like you can literally see it breathing." Booth stated, in awe.

"Well...here is your baby's heartbeat...everything seems to be okay...now I will answer any questions that you may have here in my office." The doctor explained, gesturing them to her office.

They both nod as they move to her office and sit down in their seats directly across from her desk. The doctor closes the door and sits down in her seat across from them.

"Okay, along with answering any questions that you may have, I will also be asking you guys some questions that I have as well." The doctor explained.

"Very well...you may proceed." Brennan stated.

"Okay...my name is Dr. Katie Anne Grahams...I will be the one helping you through this pregnancy and helping you give birth to this baby in 7 months."

"Doctor Temperance "Bones" Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute, I specialize in Anthropology."

"Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth of the FBI, specialize in solving murder cases."

"Very well...let's start with the progress of your baby. At only 6 weeks, the baby appears to be very healthy. Now, I assume you two are keeping the baby?" Doctor Grahams asked, scribbling down notes in a file.

"Yes ma'am, we are." Booth replied, beaming with pride.

"Good...good...how are we feeling these days...any morning sickness or bouts of nausea?" Doctor Grahams asked.

"I have been feeling nauseous and having morning sickness. The morning sickness has caused me to be late for work some days." Brennan explained.

"Is this your first pregnancy?" Doctor Grahams asked, looking at her.

Brennan nodded her head yes as she watched the doctor write something down into the file.

"It's very common in pregnancies to have morning sickness, it's a normal but disgusting and uncomfortable part of pregnancy. While it may not last long, it is the baby's way of telling your stomach that it doesn't like the smells and tastes of some of the things in the outside world. Like I said, morning sickness for some last the first three months of the pregnancy. For some, longer than that. The first month is typically the worst of morning sickness. The second isn't that bad, much of it will disappear. The third month is usually the time where your body will right itself again. Most, if not all of the morning sickness symptoms will have already dissapated by then. If you want, I can write you a prescription for a drug that will numb the symptoms of morning sickness. Don't worry, it won't hurt the baby, it will only make your morning sickness alot more bearable. Just simply use the medication whenever you feel like you are going to throw up or going to faint." Doctor Grahams explained, writing on a prescription notepad.

"Thank you." Brennan said.

"Any other questions before we wrap it up?" Doctor Grahams asked.

"Can we get a copy of the ultrasound picture?" Booth asked.

"Sure...sure...how many do you want?" Doctor Grahams asked, moving to the computer.

"One for now." Booth replied.

Booth watched as she printed off and handed it to him.

"Alright, here is your photo and your prescription. Get it filled immediately at the pharmacy that you normally go to, and I will see you again in 5 weeks when you start showing. During the next visit we might even get to determine the sex of your baby." Doctor Grahams stated.

"Thank you, Doctor Grahams." Booth said, opening the door for Brennan.

"You're welcome and have a lovely day." Doctor Grahams said, watching them leave before closing the door.

"You know what I think we should do?" Brennan asked, holding the ultrasound picture.

"What is that?" Booth replied, eyes drilled on the road in front of him.

"I was thinking that we could go ahead and get started on the baby book." Brennan suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Thanks." Brennan replied, smiling.

"How do you want to tell the team?" Booth asked.

"When I start showing and probably at the Founding Fathers."

"That sounds like a good idea, Bones."

"I can't wait to hold this baby in my arms, Booth."

"Neither can I Bones, neither can I."

He then laid his hand on her stomach.

"I love you baby."

 ***Chapter 5 might take longer to write and post since I am planning on taking the first weekend of August off from writing because I will be recovering from getting my wisdom teeth taken out on August 4. I may not be up to brainstorming for ideas. But, don't worry, I will fine that following Monday. Until next time. Read and Review***


	5. Chapter 5: Daily Struggles

***Hello everyone, I am back and I have a new chapter ready for you guys to read. Wisdom removal and recovery was nothing like I had expected it to be, but trust me I am better now.*** ***I donot own nor have I ever owned Bones***

Chapter 5: Daily Struggles

Being pregnant wasn't easy. Being in a relationship with Booth also wasn't easy. Some of the time. Though, they made it work, because they believed in each other.

He never brought up the topic of moving in together, because he didn't want to scare her away. Not when he finally had her in his grips.

He looks at her in amazement every morning when he wakes up. Even though she hates it, he'll stare at her for hours before she wakes up.

"I know you are staring at me, Booth." Brennan said, her eyes closed.

'How lucky am I to deserve this woman?' He thought.

Booth watches as Brennan slowly opens her eyes and lets them adjust to the harsh morning light.

They were in her bed. In her room. In her apartment.

"So...what do you want to do in the spare time we have right now?" Brennan asked, a look that he knew all too well in her eyes.

He watched as she slid all the way down to his cock. A smile beaming on his face when she saw that he was completely erect. An idea of what she had planned on doing with it already forming in her head.

He almost croaked when he felt her hot mouth engulf his cock.

"Oh fuck." He groaned, his hand gently cupping the back of her head.

She slowly began bobbing up and down while pumping swiftly on his cock.

"So long...so hard...so deliciously hard." Brennan moaned, licking up and down his shaft.

"Oh Bones..."

She watches as he watches her sucking away at his cock. His hips involuntarily thrust at her face. She bobs her head even faster in response.

"Bones...if you don't stop now...I won't be able to last." Booth groaned.

"What if I don't want you to last?" Brennan stated, licking at him.

"Damn woman..." Booth groaned, shooting his hot load into her waiting mouth.

Brennan cleaned his cock clean for a while before kissing her way up to his lips. He could taste himself on her lips as they kissed.

"You love torturing me, don't you?" Booth asked against her lips.

"What do you mean?" Brennan smirked against his lips.

"Okay, now you are going to get it." Booth joked, turning her onto her back.

He grinds against her mercilously, all the while kissing all over her neck. He kisses his way down her body down to her wet pussy.

She lets out a squeak when she feels him latch onto her clit. She lets him stay there for awhile, before moving his head, his lips detaching from her clit with an audible 'Pop!'.

"I need you in me right now." Brennan practically demanded.

He moves himself in order to position his cock in front of her entrance. She lets out a moan as she feels him sliding into her slowly.

He allows her a few moments to get used to the size of him before setting a slow pace of thrusts.

"Oh Booth..." Brennan groaned, her hands splayed all over her back. As she met him thrust for thrust with her hips.

"Oh yeah...you like that, Bones?" Booth stated, his hips pistoning into her.

"Faster Booth!" Brennan moaned, as she felt him comply to her request.

"Oh fuck yeah." Booth groaned.

"Make me cum...Booth."

Booth let his fingers trail all the way down to her clit, where he flicked it.

"Oh yesssss!" Brennan screamed, as an orgasm ripped through her.

He followed soon after, shooting his hot load into her.

They laid there for a while before pulling away from each other in order to get ready for work.

 ***I know...I know...It has been a long time since this story has been updated. That is my fault and I apologize, I have been super busy with life. I promise I will try to do better in the further chapters that I plan on posting/updating onto . Please read review. Also message me if you want. Until next chapter.***


	6. Chapter 6: Tenderness and Care

***I have been skipping some weeks (but not a lot of weeks) in Brennan's pregnancy mainly because I didn't want to drag things out. I wanted to keep you interested. Now, the last few chapters we have dealt with Brennan being in her 1st and 2nd months of pregnancy. We will now be going into her 3rd month where a certain someone makes their appearance known to the world. Yep, you guessed it, the adorable baby bump. Enjoy!*** ***Disclaimer: I don't own Bones***

Chapter 6: Tenderness and Care

"So...how have things been going for you and studly since the pregnancy?" Angela asked, sifting through the rack of bras.

"Amazing. I never thought being in a relationship with Booth would be so amazing. I mean the sex is undescribeable and the way he cares about me, almost makes me want to cry with joyous tears." Brennan stated, really happy.

"Awe sweetie, I am so happy that your happy. You know for a while there, I was worried that it would take you a long time to get your act together after Booth met Hannah. I didn't know what he was thinking. But, once you two got together I thought Finally! You getting pregnant with his baby now that right there was a plus." Angela stated.

"How is that a plus?" Brennan asked, her brow furrowing in utter confusion.

"Well...you see...Booth loves you and he loves being with you...he loves everything about you...so you being pregnant with his baby fills Booth with so much pride and love for you." Angela explained.

"I see." Brennan stated.

"What do you think about this set?" Angela asked, holding a set of matching black lingere.

Brennan looked up to look at the set that Angela had holding up in question, she set her eyebrows in concentration. She had asked Angela to take her to the mall to buy new bras, since she had been complaining that the old one's she had weren't doing a thing to help ease the pain and tenderness of her breasts.

She would have taken Booth with her, but he was busy with Parker and Pops. Besides, Angela had practically begging her to take her. Claiming it had been forever since they last had a shopping spree.

"Hello...earth to Brennan." Angela stated, snapping Brennan out of her reverie.

"Uhh...what cup size is it?" Brennan asked.

"B" Angela stated, checking the size on the tag.

"That can't be, I have always been an A cup, ever since I was a teen." Brennan stated, in disbelief.

"Honey, I said the exact same thing before I got pregnant with Michael Vincent, and then my breasts became so sore that I had considered going braless for the first few months of the pregnancy. Trust me, going up a cup size will do you some good. It helps prevent your already swollen breasts from rubbing up against the fabric of the bra. It will even give you some breathing room." Angela explained.

"Okay, fine." Brennan replied, after a moment of thinking.

"Great...so have you and Booth decided when you guys want to tell everyone else about you guys being together and about the baby? It's getting to be about the time where you start telling people about it." Angela asked.

"Are you sure?" Brennan asked.

"Bren, you're almost 4 months pregnant. You are starting to lightly show. Just tell me when and where you want everyone to meet up with you two and I'll arrange it all."

"Okay. Booth and I were thinking next week at the Founding Fathers around 8:00 p.m. on Friday." Brennan suggested.

"Done. Speaking of Booth...I wonder what they are doing right now?" Angela asked.

Booth watches with amazement as Pops explains stories of when he was in the war to Parker. He has just gotten done putting away the last set of dishes, when he sees his son coming to the kitchen to grab a water from the refridgerator.

"Hey dad, did you know that pops served in the Korean War?" Parker asked, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yeah Parks, I did and what is the thing that you've wanted more than anything in the world? The one thing you've been wanting me to do for the last seven years?" Booth asked, ruffling his son's hair.

"Please tell me you and Bones are finally together." Parker asked.

"I am happy to say that I am going out with Bones...and in 6 months we'll be having a baby boy or baby girl...what do you think buddy?" Booth asked.

"Bones is pregnant? That is so cool." Parker replied, excitedly.

"Okay buddy, why don't we go off and play in our room. Okay?" Booth asked, as he walked in the direction of the living room.

"Okay." Parker said, running off to his room.

"He's getting brighter everyday, Seeley." Pops remarked.

"Yeah, he gets that from his mom." Booth replied.

"So, what is this I hear about you and Temperance finally getting together?" Pops asked.

"We have been going out for about 3 months." Booth stated.

"That is great." Pops replied.

"She's also three months pregnant with my baby. Pops, she and I are going to have a baby in six months." Booth stated, with a beaming smile.

"Congratulations, my boy! But, I have to ask: how did all of this happen? I know you always make sure to have protection on hand ever since having Parker out of wedlock." Pops asked.

"On the night that it happened, we had just seen a young intern die infront of our eyes at the hands of a rouge sniper whom had a vendetta against me." Booth explained.

"So, the sniper was aiming for you, but got the intern instead by mistake." Pops stated.

"Exactly. So anyway, fearing for her safety I basically stated towards her that she was staying with me. She agreed and went to this apartment. It was real early in the morning and she was upset, so I held her. She then kissed me. One thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together. She found out she was pregnant a few weeks later." Booth continued.

"You know Shrimp, I always said that she was a keeper."

"I know Pops, I know."

"Good to finally see that you've got your head out of your ass." Pops joked.

Booth laughed in response.

"You staying for the weekend?" Booth asked.

"I'll stay for dinner, but I have to leave after that."

"Okay. That's fine."

Hours later Brennan comes home to find pizza on the table and the Booth boys sitting around talking. They stop as soon as they see her.

"Hey Bones, how was shopping with Angela?" Booth asked, pecking her on the cheek as she grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Tiring but fun nonetheless." Brennan stated, sitting down.

"You are glowing with radiance and beauty, Temperance." Pops said.

"Thank you, Hank." Brennan replied with a smile.

They ate in silence after that, retiring to their bedrooms with Pops promising to have Parker ready for bed. Booth locked the door once Hank had left, before going to bed.

 ***I would like to send a shoutout to the person who sent me this suggestion. I am sure a lot of you have become aware of the hurricane harvey situation in Texas right now. If anyone of you want to help out in the effort of helping the victims of Hurricane Harvey please donate what you can (bottled water, clothing, canned food, baby stuff, and etc) and send it to the American Red Cross. Every donation you make counts towards helping those who have been affected by Hurricane Harvey. Please read Review***


	7. Chapter 7: Everyone Finds Out

***And now the chapter that everyone has been waiting for! The chapter where everyone else (including Max) finds out about baby Bones! Enjoy!*** ***Disclaimer: I don't own Bones***

Chapter 7: Everyone Finds Out

The bar is noisy as everyone awaits for Booth and Brennan to arrive. They each order a drink from the bar and are in deep conversation with one another.

Soon everyone stops talking to see Booth holding the door for Brennan and everyone except for Angela, bug their eyes out when they catch a glimpse of Booth and Brennan holding hands.

"Uhh...are Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan holding hands?" Sweets asked, his brow furrowing in utter confusion.

"It's about time." Cam stated, a smile forming on her face.

"Hey you guys...over here!" Hodgins yelled towards them, getting their attention.

Booth and Brennan immediately go to where they are. Letting go of each other's hands to hug their friends.

"Dad?!" Brennan stated, a little surprized.

"I thought it would be good if Max was also here to hear the good news." Angela explained, after getting a look from Brennan.

"What did you guys want to tell me...besides the fact that you guys are now together?" Max asked, a smile forming on his face.

"How did you...?" Booth trailed off, staring at Max with a confused look on his face.

They had tried to keep the fact that they were finally together a secret from everyone they knew, how Max initially discovered upon the fact that they were indeed sleeping with each other totally escaped Booth.

"Come on...I had been studying you two for a while now...and ever since that undercover bowling alley case...I had noticed how you two were super nice to each other. I thought:'What's going on with these two? They would usually be bickering by now.' Then something clicked in my brain and upon seeing how happy you two were...that was when I realized that something had finally turned around for the best sometime ago...now am I correct by assuming that?" Max stated.

"Dad...Booth and I are together now." Brennan annouced.

"So that was why Dr. Brennan's office was so loud a couple of months ago..." Hodgins stated, receiving a death glare from Angela.

"Hodgins!" Angela screeched, smacking the back of his head.

"OW!"

"Sorry Max...you weren't supposed to hear that." Angela said, sending an apologetic look Max's way.

"It's okay Ange...at some point a father has to accept that his baby girl isn't a baby anymore." Towards Brennan. " Just know Tempe...no matter how old you may get...you'll still be my little girl."

"Oh dad, be careful or you might make my hormones act up." Brennan stated, happy tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Okay everyone, they also have something else that they would like to annouce." Angela stated, excitedly.

"Everyone...I am pregnant and Booth's the father." Brennan annouced, taking her jacket off to reveal a slight baby bump forming.

Brennan is soon greeted with hugs from everyone including her father. Everyone looks at Booth and Brennan in amazememt. Soon all of them begin to congratulate them one by one.

"Congrats Dr. B!" Hodgins stated.

"I can hardly believe that you're pregnant. I mean, just two years ago you wanted so badly to have Booth's baby that you almost used his sperm. If it hadn't been for Booth being diagnosed with a benign tumor, you probably would have done it." Cam stated in shock.

"Thank you Dr. Hodgins, and Cam the crave to have his baby never really went away after he survived from the surgery." Brennan stated, stroking the baby bump.

"How...how did this happen...or actually when did this happen?" Sweets asked, at a loss of words.

"The night that Vincent died...at my appartment." Booth stated, after taking a deep breath.

"You stayed at his appartment?!?" Hodgins, Sweets, and Cam all state at once.

"Yes...he insisted...and I was too overwhelmed by the day's events that I didn't have the strength to argue so...I agreed." Brennan explained.

"Then one thing led to another and...then a few weeks later...Bones told me that she was having my baby." Booth stated, putting his hand over her hand on her stomach.

Brennan smiles warmly as she starts to feel butterfly like whispers along her stomach.

"Oh god...I think the baby just kicked." Brennan stated. To Max. "Dad, do you want to feel the baby kick?"

"Of course...honey." Max replied, as Brennan guided his hand to her stomach.

"Bones, did the baby just start kicking?" Booth asked, placing his hand along the slight curve of the baby bump.

She nods against his chest.

"The little one just might become a soccer player one day, it's kicking up a storm right now." Booth joked.

"Do you know what your having?" Max asked.

"No, but we are going to find out later next week." Brennan stated.

"Keep me posted."

"Will do."

 ***I know, Max and Sweets are dead on the series...but since this story is set sometime between the end of season 6 and into season 7...the storylines of both season 10 and season 12 don't exist. Next chapter will be dealing with Booth and Brennan finding out the gender...and a baby bump that is continuously forming! Read and review!***


	8. Chapter 8: A Growing Bump (Boy or Girl)

*Okay in this one, Booth and Brennan will be finding out the sex of their baby.*

*Disclaimer: I don't own BONES*

Chapter 8: A Growing Bump (Boy or Girl)

"Vitals are strong...has the morning sickness passed?" Doctor Grahams remarked, as she moved the wand over the belly.

"Yep...although I have been feeling some tenderness in my breasts lately...is that normal?" Brennan asked.

"Perfectly normal...it's just your body's way of preparing you for breastfeeding the baby when it's born...that is if you plan on breastfeeding...are you?" Doctor Grahams asked.

"Of course I am." Brennan replied.

"Do you know the gender?" Booth asked.

"Of course I do...that is if you are interested in hearing it." Doctor Grahams stated, smiling.

"Absolutely."

"Well Doctor Brennan and Agent Booth congratulations...you guys are having a healthy baby girl." Doctor Grahams annouced, printing out a picture for them to keep.

"I can't believe it. A girl. Our daugther." Booth stated, amazed.

"Why are you so shocked Booth, you basically predicted it after I told you about being pregnant." Brennan stated, shocked.

"Well...I mean it's just the fact that this is my first little girl...and I want to do everything I can to protect her." Booth stated.

"Please don't tell me you are going to get all overprotective over our daughter." Brennan groaned.

"I can't promise that, Bones, you know I can't."

"Well...at least don't go overboard."

"I'll try."

"A little girl? That is amazing." Angela stated, staring at the photograph in her hand.

They were sitting at the diner, having lunch.

"Hodgins and I are in charge of painting the baby's room." Angela stated.

"Have you two gone house-hunting yet?" Hodgins asked.

"House-hunting?" Brennan asked, looking at Booth with a nervous glance.

"Looks like Bones and I have something to talk about tonight."

They share a knowing glance at each other.

*This was basically what I came up with after about two months of nothing being updated to this story. I am sorry that it has taken me this long to update the story, but it is mainly due to the fact I had recently been dealing with personal issues. Everything is fine now. Please read and review!*


	9. Chapter 9: Crazy Craving

*At the end of this chapter please tell me the weirdest pregnancy craving you have ever had (for those of you who are or have been pregnant.)*

*One of the main reasons I had decided a hiatus was need was because I was dealing with the many horrors of trying to get into community college. In my opinion, high school was much simpler, and I realise more and more that I miss being in high school. Though, everyone has to move on at some point. Also, I have recently been helping take care of my sisters' 5 month old puppy. She is quite a handful. Right now, she is currently trying her hardest to chew on my pen as I am writing this. But I love her with all my heart.*

*Disclaimer: I don't own BONES*

Chapter 9: Crazy Cravings

Later that night...

"You know Bones...Hodgins is right...we haven't necessarily started talking about finding a place that we can live together in...but I think maybe it's time we do." Booth stated.

They were laying in his bedroom on his bed. Booth was watching an old hockey game on his small TV set, while Brennan was typing up new ideas for her current novel.

She looks up from what she is doing for a moment to look at him, before returning her attention to the screen of her laptop.

"Booth..." Brennan started, a little uneasy.

"Bones...I am not saying that we have to start house-hunting first thing tommorrow morning...I am just saying that we need to look into it in the next 6 months. We need to start looking at the viable options." Booth explained, taking his attention off the TV screen to look at her.

Brennan stopped what she was doing for a moment to think over her options. All her life she has been on her own, it was something she prided herself on being. Of her own independence. She never needed anyone to dictate what she did for her life, she did that herself.

But it was meeting Booth, that everything changed for her. She was still her independent self and she loved the fact that Booth allowed her to be independent. Respected everything about her and she loved that too. That was when she knew she had fallen in love with him.

She absolutely loved the thought of carrying his daughter, that it made her realize that maybe finding a new place for them wasn't such a scary idea after all.

"I suppose...I could move out of my apartment and give it to my dad so he could live in it or something. Then I could move in with you while we look for homes to live in." Brennan suggested, looking at Booth.

"Well...that is a start." Booth stated, a little shocked and a little happy.

"I was thinking maybe we could move my stuff in this weekend." Brennan stated, closing her laptop.

"Sounds like a plan. What do you think Max might say of this, because you know he wants me to marry you. But, I told him that I love you too much to try and pressure you over something that we aren't ready for." Booth asked.

"Maybe down the road." Brennan stated sleepily, yawning.

"Why don't we call it a night...we'll talk more about it in the morning." Booth suggested.

"Oh Booth...can you buy me something in the morning?"

"Sure...what do you need?"

"A pound of cheese sticks and a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream."

"Okay. Goodnight Bones."

"Goodnight Booth."

*This story will go on a short hiatus probably until early January. This is mainly to plan out the next chapter where Brennan will be 4 months pregnant and will already be living with Booth while they are looking for a new home. Please read and review and I will see you in the new year.*


	10. Chapter 10: A Search for a Perfect Home

*Welcome back everyone! I have recently begun community college and that has gotten me a little busy. But I do get two days off from school. I will explain that later after the chapter!*

*Disclaimer: I don't own BONES*

Chapter 10: A Search for a Perfect Home

"What about this house? It has a huge pool and large acre of land to work with. It has that man cave that you've always wanted, Booth." Brennan stated, nursing a glass of orange juice. The glare from the screen of her laptop staring back at her.

Booth is busy making oatmeal for both he and Brennan. He stops for a moment to walk over and look at the screen.

"How much does it cost?" Booth asked, hand momentarily resting on her baby bump. He smiles a little bit when he feels a slight kick from their daughter.

It had been a few weeks since Brennan had moved out of her apartment, leasing it over to Max. Whom was reluctant at first, but relented after hearing the reason. He even helped Booth move all of her stuff into Booth's apartment.

They were going to need Max again pretty soon as they were planning on moving to a new house in a few more weeks.

Though lately, they had been browsing through at least nine available houses and this was their tenth.

"$25,000" Brennan replied.

At this Booth thinks for a moment, looking at the pictures of the house. Considering for a bit.

"I can pay the $20,000 while you pay $5,000." Brennan offers.

"Alright. Go ahead and make an offer." Booth stated, going back to the oatmeal.

*Go ahead and in the review section tell me what you think about me using Booth and Brennan's mighty hut 2.0 house as their home in this story? Also, since I am off from school on Tuesdays and Thursdays, this would be a perfect to write, plan and post chapters on . Also I will be posting a smut filled one shot for Valentine's Day. Until next time.*


	11. Chapter 11: Chats From Two Perspectives

*****A/N: Before I begin with this chapter I want you all to know that going on a long hiatus was never my intention. I was dealing with severe writer's block with this story and my attempt to get back into writing this story again in the fall was foiled by personal issues amounting in my life that I had zero control over, resulting in this particular story and any other future stories of mine to take a backseat until I could get my life in order again. I am quite sure that we all have had those particular moments in life where you just have to take a break from things to make sense of things going on in life. I wouldn't say that my life is going insanely great right now…I am merely saying that my life is a little bit better than it was previously. Now, regarding the reviews from the previous chapter about the cost of Booth and Brennan's house, I have a proposition for you guys. I am still planning on writing a future chapter where they finally find a home and move into that house, but I am leaving the potential decision of how much to price the house up to you guys. I will take whatever the highest dollar figure that one of you guys decide. Whatever highest dollar figure you want me to pick for Booth and Brennan's dream house please leave it down the review section along with your screen name so I will know who to leave credit for in the next chapter. Another thing, since you guys were put on an impromptu and very long hiatus from this story, I will be incorporating Booth and Brennan smut for you guys to enjoy as a way of making up for not writing anything on for an entire year. Without further ado…I give you the continuation of Baby Steps*****

 ****A/N 2: Disclaimer- I don't own BONES nor do I own its characters…all rights belong to Hart Hansen and Stephan Nathan. The only thing I do own is my pure imagination. So…please don't sue me.****

Chapter 11: Chats From Different Perspectives

"So…how is the house hunting coming? Found any homes that you guys are interested in buying?" Angela asked, taking a sip from her glass of iced tea.

It was 11:00 in the morning and Angela and Brennan were at the Royal Diner having brunch…something that Angela had insisted that they do more often as Angela claimed that Brennan might not have time to do so once the baby arrives. While the baby's due date might have seemed very far away in everyone's eyes…Angela did not want to waste time.

"Very doubtful. There are very few homes available that are actually decent looking on the outside and safe looking on the inside. I mean just the other day…Booth and I visited this one house that we were considering to buy…and then we completely realized why the house was so cheap." Brennan replied, poking at her salad with a fork.

"How much did it cost?" Angela asked.

"$1500." Brennan replied.

"Okay, there is no way a house can come onto the market that cheap…especially houses in the D.C. area…unless something really horrific happened in that house and the real estate agent is trying to sell it to you at a real low price just so that they can make a quick buck. Even then…I would highly advise you to stay away from crooks like them." Angela stated.

"Didn't you and Hodgins buy a house that once belonged to a woman who almost died from alcohol poisoning?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah…but it isn't something we like to spread around…I mean the girl was very eager to sell us the house…anything to get her life together." Angela replied.

"I mean, my main focus right now is to hopefully find an affordable nice house that Booth, the baby and I can live in…because this baby is coming in 5 months…and Booth and I absolutely want to be ready for when she gets here." Brennan stated.

"Man…I still can't believe that you guys are having a baby…..much less a baby girl." Angela stated in awe.

"I still can't believe it myself…I mean just a few months ago…I had myself convinced that having a baby of my own would never happen to me…that I would be the only one on the team who was childless…but then Vincent's death happened and then Booth and suddenly I knew just how wrong I was about the 'the baby not ever happening for me' part." Brennan stated.

"Did you still have that yearn for a baby even during that time when Booth was with someone else….did you still yearn for Booth's baby even during that time that he and blonde bimbo were dating?" Angela asked.

"Ange….Booth has been broken up with Hannah for months now and yet you still feel the need to keep calling her by that ridiculous and insultuous moniker…even though he is with me now?" Brennan asked, with a playful smile on her face.

Even though, Brennan had respected Hannah professionally and personally while they were dating, even she could admit to herself that seeing Booth with Hannah ate her up inside, as it would remind her of her past mistake of letting him go. But that she and Booth were together now and were soon expecting a baby and hopefully to move into a home of their own, she could sleep easy at night knowing that she pounced on the second chance with him that was offered to her that night that Vincent died. She could definitely see that some things had changed between them after that night that she had slept with him **…** even after she had found out that she was pregnant.

"Well…you know what sweetie…I don't care…I still think with all my heart that that bitch wasn't right for him. He is the happiest that he has ever been with you…hell he has been happier than any one of us have ever seen him. He is deliriously happy because YOU are the one woman who makes him deliriously happy. You sweetie and nobody else. That is what makes the two of you perfect for each other." Angela stated.

"I know." Brennan replied, with a smile on her face.

"You do know that some of his overprotectiveness will rub off on this baby girl….oh god just think of what he might do as soon his daughter starts dating in her teen years." Angela stated, with a slight chuckle.

"I am quite certain that Booth will have no clue on what to do as this is his first daughter and I don't know if it were possible to do so, but I think he already adores his little baby girl. He smiles every time he sees or touches my ever growing baby bump which he claims is a symbol of our undying love for each other." Brennan states, rubbing her bump as if to prove a point.

"Awe…have you and Booth gotten anything yet to prepare for the arrival of the little one?" Angela asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I am afraid not. The only thing that Booth and I have right now to prepare for our little girl is a crib that Rebecca used with Parker when he was a baby…but other than that not much else." Brennan replied, taking a sip from her glass of water.

"How does Parker's mom know about your pregnancy? Did Booth tell her or something?" Angela asked.

"No…it was Parker…he could barely keep his excitement when Booth first told him that he was going to be a big brother soon…that he couldn't keep himself from blurting out 'Bones is pregnant' to her later that night after she had brought him home…then later the next day she stopped by for a visit…which was when she gave us the crib." Brennan explained.

"Aww…that was extremely nice of her!" Angela squealed.

"I know." Brennan replied with a smile.

There was a long stretch of silence filling the air between the two of them before Angela is the one to break the spell.

"So anyways…I was thinking it will be just five more months until baby Booth gets here…that we could go shop at some baby stores to get you and Booth ready for this little one…after we get done eating…what do you say?" Angela asked.

"I generously accept, Ange." Brennan replied.

They continued talking about various things as they had finished their meals and their waitress had made their way to check up on them.

"Can I get something else for you two ladies? Perhaps a slice of apple pie?" The waitress asked, with a smile on her face.

"No thank you, ma'am." Angela replied.

"I would love a slice of apple pie." Brennan replied and then added, "and can you get another slice and put it into a togo box…." Seeing the waitress nod "….thank you."

"Coming right up!" She replied, walking back into the direction of the kitchen.

As the waitress walked away, Angela stared with eyes wide and mouth wide open, Brennan replied with a look of confusion etched across her face.

"What?" Brennan asked, really confused.

"That baby is definitely Booth's baby if you have a hankering for apple pie…something that we all know that Booth loves." Angela stated, with a slight chuckle to her voice.

Brennan playfully rolled her eyes Angela's comment as the waitress came back with a plate of piping hot apple pie and a dollop of vanilla ice cream topping it. Angela then instructed the waitress to hold the second pie so that Hodgins could come pick it up for Booth to have while on both of their lunch breaks, which she later informed Hodgins to do after he left the lab for lunch, and Hodgins agreed to do so swiftly.

"Yum!" Brennan playfully said towards Angela who just laughed and shook her head in response.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX [BONES] XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the Hoover building…..

Booth lets out a heavy sigh as he finishes putting his signature on one of the forms that Assistant Director Andrew Hacker has claimed he has to sign when he sees Sweets out of the corner of his eyes.

"What brings you here…Sweets?" Booth asked, not meeting Sweets eyes.

"Well…I heard you and Dr. Brennan were having trouble looking for a perfect house to live in." Sweets stated, taking a seat in the chair on the other side of Booth's side.

"Sweets…on any other day I would normally humor you and listen to you spout your psycho-babble…but today I don't have time to because Hacker wants these reports done by tomorrow morning…I have two stacks left." Booth explained with a heavy sigh.

"Hmm…seems like Agent Hacker is taking your and Doctor Brennan's pregnancy not too well." Sweets stated, glancing at the form that Booth is furiously trying to fill out.

"What do you mean by that?" Booth asked, stopping mid-sentence of what he was writing and looking to look Sweets in the eyes.

"Well…" taking off a scrap of paper to reveal what the form actually entails, "…the forms that you are currently filling out are actually forms to become a slave to Assistant Director Andrew Hacker."

"That son of bitch…he is just doing this because I got Bones pregnant and I slept with her before he did. Well…boohoo…he can kiss my ass for all I care…I am finally happy for once in my life with the woman that loves me back. I mean Bones really loves me…Sweets…she really does." Booth stated, with a huge wide smile on his face.

"I agree she makes you happy because everytime she is around you…Agent Booth…you get the biggest smile on your face." Sweets stated.

"I know. I am the luckiest and happiest man alive." Booth stated with a deep sigh as he laid back into his chair.

"Have you found a house to raise you and Doctor Brennan's baby at yet?" Sweets asked, for the second time that he has been in Booth's office.

"No we haven't…" Booth takes a deep breath before continuing, "…geez who knew looking for an affordable home would be so challenging…it seems like house hunting is harder than apartment hunting. " Booth stated, with a heavy sigh.

"Have you considered using the fact that you are an army veteran in order to get a house…that would be possible to do since you have served in the army." Sweets suggested, crossing his legs.

"Sweets…I can't just use my VA benefits in order to get a house…I don't want to be given a house out of special treatment that is given because I served in a war…that would be unethical in my eyes." Booth stated, chuckling nervously.

"It's just a mere suggestion of an option out there that you can use…you don't necessarily have to use it if you don't want to." Sweets stated.

"I know Sweets…besides I am confident that Bones and I will be able find a nice good home to raise our daughter in no time." Booth replied, his eyes browsing housing websites, scanning possible homes to talk to Bones about when they get home.

"Speaking of which…where is Doctor Brennan?" Sweets asked.

"Oh…she and Angela are out shopping for baby items…" looking at his phone as text message from Brennan shows up, "…and she wants to let me know that she will not be home until a quarter to seven." Booth replied.

"Yours and Doctor Brennan's relationship and pregnancy is exactly why I am paying you a visit here…" pausing to collect his thoughts, "…As you may know, the FBI is now aware of the relationship going on between you guys and not to mention the fact that Doctor Brennan is four months pregnant with your daughter…" watching Booth nod his head as if to say yes, "…well the Bureau has decided that they want to schedule a meeting between the two of you and them…weeks from now to consider whether the situation between you two is going to affect the progress of everyone on the team." Sweets explained.

"Doesn't surprise me…considering the looks that Bones and I have been getting around here from time to time." Booth replied, with a shrug.

"That is because everyone can hear everything that goes on between you and Doctor Brennan…in fact they have been hearing things between you two since the night that Doctor Vincent Nigel Murray died…speaking of which time do you think she ended up getting pregnant?" Sweets replied.

' _Damn it…I guess we weren't as quiet as we thought we were.'_ Booth thought to himself.

"Well…Bones and I both believe the conception must have happened that happened that first night…the night that Vincent died…" catching a look from Sweets, "…don't give me that look Sweets…it's just everything happened so quickly that neither of us had a chance to talk about using protection. It just sort of happened…and I don't regret it for one bit. Sweets…I am crazy in love with Bones…more than I thought I could have been in love with anyone in my life. She understands me better than anyone that I have ever met in my entire life. She is the air that I breathe and she is the one that I absolutely can't live without. She's my everything." Booth stated, with a beaming smile spreading across his face.

"Wow…um…that is a beautiful speech you could use on her whenever you ask her to marry you." Sweets replied.

"Um…let's not get too ahead of ourselves Sweets…it isn't like I haven't ever thought of asking her to marry me…it's just I am not planning on proposing to Bones until she is ready for marriage…I am merely trying to respect her views about marriage…because I don't want to lose her now that I have her." Booth stated.

"But doesn't your church have different views concerning sex before marriage…won't you get into trouble with your church for living in sin with your pregnant girlfriend?" Sweets asked.

"Yes, they do and if having to do a few hail mary's for living in sin with a woman that I care deeply about…just so I don't lose her…then I can live with it." Booth replied.

There was a slight pause before Sweets broke the silence between he and Booth.

"So…you guys are expecting a little baby girl in about five months…how do you feel about that?" Sweets asked, curious.

"Very excited and nervous. I've only ever had experience with raising a son…I don't have any clue on how to raise daughters. Do you have any advice for me, Sweets?" Booth asked.

"Well…seeing as I haven't fathered any kids myself…the only thing I can say towards you is help out Dr. Brennan as best as you can since this will be her first time around being a new parent and she will be turning to you for help since you've had some experience with taking care of a newborn…statistics say that the second child is usually easier to take care of…so I think you have things pretty much taken care of." Sweets explained.

"Thank you Sweets." Booth replied.

"Anytime Agent Booth…" checking his watch, "…and I really should be going…I have an appointment with a new patient in twenty minutes…and I have to head to my office to prepare for that session…I'll let you know the date of the meeting between you two and the bureau when I am told…okay?" Sweets stated, getting up to walk to the opened doorway.

"Okay…gotcha…Bye Sweets." Booth replied.

"Bye Agent Booth." Sweets stated.

With that, Sweets leaves and Hodgins comes in carrying two togo boxes from the diner, and carefully places them on the desk in front of Booth's sightline.

"What is this?" Booth asked, pointing at the two boxes in front of him.

"That is your two usuals that you usually get from the diner." Hodgins stated, moving to the doorway, preparing to go back to the lab.

"It's weird that you know about my usual from the diner." Booth noted.

"Well…Ange and Dr. B wanted me to pick your lunch up that they had ordered previously…since Dr. B was expressing her concern that you not miss lunch." Hodgins explained.

' _Aww…my girl cares about me.'_ Booth thought to himself warmly.

"So…anyway…I will leave you to your lunch…I can't stay long because I have to go back to the lab." Hodgins stated, moving to leave.

"Okay…let Ange know that I said thank you!" Booth yelled at Hodgins retreating form.

"Will do!" Hodgins yelled back.

Booth opens up and to his surprise he sees an apple pie laying in the styrofoam box, just as he is about to take a bite of the sweet and savory essence that is apple pie his phone rings, he groans in annoyance as he sees that it's Hacker that is disrupting his peace.

' _Okay…what kind of torture do you want to place on me…you insufferable egotistical dipshit?!'_ Booth thought, annoyed as he stared sadly at his untouched apple pie, before eventually picking up the phone and pressing it to his ear.

"Are you done with those forms I gave you this morning, Agent Booth?" Hacker asked, and Booth could practically hear the smugness dripping from Hacker's voice.

' _Ohh this is sure to be good…but just how am I going to pull this around so that it makes him look like a dumbass?'_ Booth thought, as he tried to come up with a plan to catch Hacker in the act.

Suddenly, he grinned as an idea quickly came to him, and he ever so silently set the receiver down on his desk before quietly shutting his office door. He quickly picked the receiver up and puts the call on speakerphone and then takes his cellphone out and presses record audio on his phone before sitting back down in his chair.

' _It's showtime!'_ Booth thought, chuckling silently to himself.

"About those forms you gave me…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX [BONES] XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At a department store that sells baby things…

"Oh my god…Bren…look at this!" Angela exclaimed out of excitement, as she was holding up what looked to be a pink baby dress with some type of calligography written across the front of the dress.

Brennan upon hearing her name being called immediately turned her attention away from a set of baby toys that she was looking at to go see what Angela was holding up.

It was nearly three in the afternoon and they were busy shopping for baby items, they had just purchased some things for the baby from several other department stores that cater to expectant parents, and this was currently the fourth department store they had visited.

Brennan walked over towards Angela to see the dress that had _"Daddy's Little Princess"_ written across the center of the top portion of the fluffy dress, and Brennan chuckled in response when she saw the dress.

"Ange…don't you think that we bought enough baby clothes for my baby? I mean…we haven't even gotten her any toys or stuffed animals yet." Brennan stated, with a chuckle as she put the dress into the shopping cart full of items that they were planning on purchasing from the store.

"Sweetie…you can NEVER have too much clothing for a first baby…besides you can always use any extra clothing or clothing that the baby grows out of…and she will…for the next baby that you and Booth plan on having in the near future." Angela stated, browsing through a random rack of baby clothes.

"But what if the next baby that Booth and I plan on having ends up being a boy?" Brennan asked, rubbing her baby bump as she felt her daughter give her a swift kick.

"I guess you could donate it to a charity…" Angela replied, thinking for a moment before quickly adding, "…or you could give it to me whenever Hodgins and I have a daughter."

"Are you sure you want another child…because you just had Micheal Vincent and as I remember it was really painful for you…I mean I did hear your screams of pain." Brennan asked, with a curious look on her face as they were inching their cart towards the not too terribly long check out line.

"Brennan…feeling like you are in horrible pain while in labor is extremely normal…you will soon understand that normal feeling in about five months…believe me once you do you will know what I mean…and besides did you really think I was going to just stop at baby no. 1?" Angela stated, glancing towards Brennan whom seemed to have the look of terror on her face, supposedly still thinking about the eventual process of giving birth soon. She only snaps out of her trance as soon as Angela places her hand soothingly on her arm as if to calm her down.

"I think I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." Brennan eventually stated as she let out a heavy sigh.

Sensing Brennan's mental discomfort, Angela decides to change the subject to a more pressing matter.

"Anyway…as far as the toys and stuffed animals are concerned…wait until your baby shower…" Angela stated before catching Brennan's anxious look spreading across her face, "…which I will help you plan."

Brennan breathed a sigh of relief as Angela said that as all week Brennan had been worried about how exactly she was going to pull off a baby shower, which she wanted to have around sixth month of pregnancy. But now that she knew that Angela would help take care of everything, she could now breathe more easily.

"So…I was thinking that we could hit one last baby store before calling it a day and going home…agree?" Angela stated, as she then noticed that the last customer had now left the checkout line and was now on their way out the store, and she and Brennan were now the next one's in line.

"Agreed." Brennan replied, suddenly feeling her phone vibrate from inside her bag, curious as to who could be emailing her or texting her, she digs around in her bag to grab her phone where she unlocked it to find a text from Booth waiting for her to read and reply to.

 _[Booth]: Hey…I hope things are going well between you and Angela's shopping spree…and I am just texting you to let you know that I will be home around 6:30 p.m._

 _{Bones}: Things are going well…Angela and I got some clothes and stuff for the baby._

 _[Booth]: That is good…I just want to thank you and Angela for thinking of me to send me lunch…I especially plan on thanking you tonight personally for the pie._

Brennan blushed as she read the previous text message that Booth had sent her and looked to see Angela watching her with curious knowing eyes.

"Is that G-man speaking to you?" Angela asked, winking an eye at Brennan.

"Umm…Ange…can we make the last store quickly…so I can…um…take care of something at Booth's apartment?" Brennan asked, stammering a little as she tried to keep her composure in front of Angela, as she didn't want to let Angela onto the fact that Booth's text message had made her thoroughly turned on.

"Sure we can…just as long as you promise to give me some juicy details tomorrow at work." Angela stated, with a knowing smirk on her appearing on her face.

"What?" Brennan stated, now confused as to why Angela was now smirking at her.

"Nothing…it's just I was thinking about how wonderful it is that you and Special Agent Study of the FBI are finally doing something besides being ' _just partners'_."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX [BONES] XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At Booth's apartment…

"Booth? Booth? Booth…I am home." Bones yelled out, her voice echoing in the hallway.

Bones had just closed and locked the door and was in the process of setting down her copy of the house keys down into the bowl of keys, when she felt the familiar touch of Booth's lips gliding from her neck all the way to her shoulder blade, as she felt the immediate warmth of his body being pressed against her body. His very prominent erection pressing itself against the small of her back and she almost moaned in anticipation of what she knew would be a night that she wouldn't soon be able to forget.

Bones turned around to find two warm and hungry eyes staring at her and she smiled as he drew her closer to him as much as he possibly could.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you and this little one inside you today." Booth stated, placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We have missed you as well." Bones replied with a slight chuckle, placing a soft kiss on his lips which Booth responds to.

"So…where are the clothes that you mentioned you and Angela got for our baby girl?" Booth asked, looking around his apartment.

"Uhh…Angela offered to bring the stuff over to my office…so I will need your help taking all of those baby clothes home." Bones replied, placing his hand on her bump.

"I would love to…Bones…because I would do anything and everything for you and our little baby girl growing inside of you…because I love you both so much." Booth stated, reveling in the feeling of his baby's kicks against his fingers.

She was suddenly awashed with emotions as she heard the words that Booth was telling her that big fat tears were rolling down from her eyes and down her cheeks, as she looked at him with this teary eyed look in her eyes clouded with water. Panicked, Booth tried to quell her tears by gently wiping them away with his free hands.

"I am fine…I am fine Booth…these are just happy hormonal tears." Bones stated, trying to soothe his fears.

Booth's only response to her was to plant a soft kiss upon her lips, swallowing her moan as his tongue slid its' way inside her mouth. It was only then that he began to taste the familiar flavors of a pie, making him pull back from her sweet lips to look at her with wonder and lust.

"What? Why did you stop?" Bones asked, feeling a mix of confusion, concern, and curiosity as she watched him stare into her eyes.

"Mmm…I so taste pie on your breath…did you happen to eat pie for lunch?" Booth asked, with a hint of huskiness in his voice.

"Maybe…" Bones replied, trying to act innocent while gliding one hand up and down his chest, and placing the other one to cup the back of his neck.

"Oooh…that baby is definitely mine!" Booth stated, a sexy growl completing that statement.

"Funny…" Bones planting a kiss on his lips, "…that is the same exact thing that Angela told me today during lunch…as I was devouring the pie."

"Do you know what I want to devour all night long tonight?" Booth asked, placing quick moist open mouth kisses on the spot behind her ear, the one spot that he discovered on the first night that they had slept together, was the spot that made her completely crazy with want for him. He grinned against her skin as he heard her let out a loud gasp in surprise and felt her push the back of his head into her neck.

"What?" Bones moaned out, as Booth licked at that spot for awhile before moving his mouth along her ear, pulling it gently with his teeth as he nibbled on it for a moment, making her squirm with utter delight.

"You…I am going to make you cum until your voice is hoarse from screaming out my name all night long…eat you out until the only thing you can think about is the exhilarating feeling of my tongue lashing against your clit as I suck it so vigorously until I am the one you can be able to see and feel as you flick those delicious tits of yours while I finger fuck you so hard that it would feel so great to cum. To have my hard and long cock pumping in and out of you." Booth murmured sexily, as his mouth slid up and down Bones's swan like neck.

"Oh my god…Booth…make love to me…make love to me right now." Bones moaned, as she began to get turned on at the use of Booth's imagery.

Booth captured her lips in a smoldering fiery passionate kiss as one of his hands travelled up to the back of Bones's head, cradling it gently as her tongue speared its way between her parted lips, where breathy moans drafted out.

"Oh Booth…" Bones moaned as she proceeded to to slip off his work jacket, letting it fall to the ground as she began to make quick work of his button down white shirt.

Not wanting to miss out on the action, Booth quickly began to make work of Bones's blouse, slipping it off and over her head. He then looked down in confusion at the bra encasing the beautiful set of anatomy of hers that he had begun becoming familiar with during the past several weeks that they had been sleeping with each other.

Bones looked down with a look of pure amusement etched across her face as she watched Booth give a look of concentration and a grunt as it looked to her like he was trying to solve an algebraic equation concerning her bra.

"Um…" Chuckling awkwardly, "…h-how exactly do you open this?" Booth stated, giving her his best charm smile.

Patiently, Bones placed Booth's hands behind her back to where his fingertips come in contact with a bunch of strings.

"It's a half-bra half-corset…getting it off is a simple process…you just…" Bones trails off as she guides his fingers to the end to where the strings were tied up into a bow, which Booth unties very quickly and very eagerly, "…it's basically like taking off a corset…there is also a clasps at the top of the strings….the very top."

As Booth is in the process of peeling the bra off of her, he lays wet moist kisses along the tops of her breasts. Bones moans in pleasure at the feel of Booth's tongue sliding along the edges of the lace of her bra as he finally peels the bra off of her to reveal her magnificent heaving breasts with throbbing perky nipples just calling out for his attention.

"So very beautiful…" Booth trails off, latching on to her lips, one hand cupping an aching breast squeezing it gently as the other one drops the bra on the floor.

"Careful…pregnancy has made my breasts and tits really tender and sore…and they may not be able to withstand some of your ministrations." Bones moaned in between kisses as she felt him flick her tight perky nipple with his thumb. Gasping as he places hot kisses down her neck and in between her breasts.

"Don't worry…I'll be gentle…I'll be very gentle…" He murmurs as his mouth latches onto a perky nipple that it just begging for his attention.

She arches her back towards him as she feels the light suction of his mouth on her nipple and the movement of his tongue against her breast.

"Oooh Booth…" Bones moaned, her hand cradling his head to her breast as his mouth did unspeakable things to her nipple, while the other one trailed its way down to his crotch. Rubbing against him with the back of her palm, causing him to almost choke on the breast he was thoroughly enjoying.

He moaned against her as he felt her drag her finger against his straining erection inside his pants, as it twitched against the fabric of his boxers, he curses against her chest as she applies pressure against his cock with the open side of her palm making him pull himself regrettably away from her nipple that he was enjoying to look her deep in the eyes with a look of lust as he tried to catch his breath. He almost swore that he could see Bones giving him a smirk.

"You're going to be the death of me one day, Bones." Booth moaned as he saw her begin to slink slowly down until she was eye level with his crotch.

Bones brought both of her hands to his belt buckle and she chuckles at the cocky belt buckle, as she slides the belt off of him and quickly moves on to making work of his pants and underwear. She unbuttons the fly to his dress pants while sliding the zipper down.

"Umm…Bones…you don't have to do that if you don't want to." Booth stated, his mind already beginning to recite saints automatically as Bones's warm hand crawled its way inside his boxers, where she immediately grabs him and squeezes him without warning making him gasp in surprise.

"Damn it…Bones!" Booth groaned, his hips thrusting his cock into her hand, as she giggled in response.

"Relax Booth…I am just warming up…" Bones replied, giggling a little bit as she lowered his pants and boxers all the way to his ankles.

He let out a loud moan as he felt Bones grab a hold of his cock and slowly started to squeeze and massage the dear life out of him as he looked down with hooded eyes filled with desire and pleasure as she smiled at him and pressed her thumb at the base of his cock.

"Mmm…what a big strong cock for a big strong man…a big strong man who knows just how to please me." Bones purred with a sense of delight as she felt him twitch against the inside of her hand.

"Bones…" Booth moves his hand directly behind her head, cradling and pushing the back of her head towards his throbbing cock, all the while trying to keep himself and his knees from buckling over.

Booth groaned loudly as soon as he felt the inside of her mouth come in contact with his aroused cock.

Bones started out with just licking up and down his cock but once her lips reached the base of his cock, she couldn't resist pulling his cock into her mouth for a hard suck.

"Oh gaah!" Booth groaned, his eyes rolling back as he pressed the back of her head to him as he felt himself hit the back of her throat.

Bones took advantage from her position to squeeze his cock by using her throat muscles, prompting Booth to pull himself from her mouth, he pulled her up to him after she attempted to pull him back into the hot wet tavern of her mouth.

"I don't think so…If I let you keep doing that…I might cum prematurely…and that would defeat the purpose of me fucking you tonight." Booth stated in a long and deep drawn out husky sweet voice.

"Touch me…" Bones whispered sweetly into his ear in a voice that made him go harder than he had ever gotten harder before.

Booth growled and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss as his hands trailed their way all the way down towards the hem of her skirt, where he wasted no time shoving his hand inside where his hand met with bare skin, which caused him to pause against her.

"Do you make a habit of leaving the house without any panties on?" Booth asked, growling against her mouth, as his hands to the opportunity to briefly grab her ass.

"Maybe…" Bones replied, mischievously.

Booth looked at her for a bit not speaking to her before unceremoniously picking her up and made his way to the bedroom where he gently placed her on the bed, growling when he saw her breasts bounce back at the movement.

He quickly crawled on top of her and latched onto her lips as he put his hand back against her vagina, only this time sticking a finger into her hot and moist depths.

"Booth…" Bones moaned into his mouth as she felt his tongue wrestle for dominance against hers.

Careful as not to slow the momentum of his finger, he quickly inserted another finger, leaving his thumb to mercilessly flick the swollen nub of her clit. His mouth moving from its place on her lips to down her neck, where his tongue tortuously dragged its way up and down her neck in a slow repetitive motion, that slowly began to make her crazy with want for him.

"Oh god…Booth…eat me…please eat me…you know I love it when you eat my pussy out…" Bones moaned as Booth made his way from her neck to her breasts, which he was engulfing at the moment when Bones's dirty talk had reached his ears.

Booth growled against her nipple as he regrettably detached his lips from her nipple and he slowly trailed his tongue onto her slight baby bump where he spent some time placing sweet loving kisses against her belly. Bones giggled in amusement as the baby responded to Booth's kisses by kicking against the places where Booth placed his lips on.

"Hello sweet baby girl growing inside mama Bones!" Booth replied with one hand placed lovingly on top of her stomach, while the other yanked her skirt off, exposing herself for his eyes to view.

"Booth…this baby might still be growing inside of me right now…but I am quite sure that at this stage of my pregnancy the baby wouldn't be able to hear what people are saying outside the womb…so basically our little girl wouldn't have been able to hear what you just said to her." Bones stated, laughing a little bit as she felt him tickling the inside of her thighs.

"Oh come on now Bones…humor me." Booth stated laughing a little.

Bones giggled but then soon moaned as she felt him licking her up and down, quickly pulling her nub into his mouth, sucking on it hard as his tongue flicked at her. He used both of his fingers to part and pierces his way into her.

"Oh my god…Booth." Bones moaned, spearing her fingers into his hair and used all of her might to sit up and press the back of his head into her.

"Mmm…so fucking delicious…" Booth moaned as the pace of his fingers sped up in time with his suction.

"Oh right there…right there…right there." Bones moaned out deeply while thrusting up into his mouth in a back and forth manner.

"Oh yes…please let go for me…let go for me Bones." Booth stated, as he started to tongue her to death.

She couldn't help but squirm against his mouth as she felt him speed up his ministrations, she could feel that she was close to a release that she could hardly keep herself from screaming out in utter pleasure as she felt him do unspeakable things to her womanhood.

"Oh fuck…fuck me…fuck me…Booth…oh god…fuck me!" Bones moaned fiercely in pleasure as his fingers started to hit her g-spot over and over again.

"Cum for me Bones…cum for me." Booth stated, as he repeatedly alternated between sucking at her clit hard and licking at her clit.

"Booth…Booth…Booth I'm going to cum…I'm gonna cum…I'm gonna c-BOOTH!" Bones moaned as she felt herself spill onto his waiting tongue.

Bones laid there trying to catch her breath as Booth cleaned up the residue of her orgasm with his mouth as she lazily caressed the back of his head.

"Oh my god…you are waaaaay too good at that…Seeley Booth." Bones stated, once she had finally caught her breath.

"Why thank you…" Booth replied with one of his famous charm smiles which in turn made Bones roll her eyes playfully at him and playfully swat him on the shoulder.

"So very modest." Bones simply stated.

Booth only laughs in response and makes his way up to her face where he leaves little sweet kisses on her lips to help her recover from her orgasmic release, and it is Bones who makes the kisses turn heated as she begins to grow wet again with need and want for him.

Bones moans as she feels Booth thrust up against her hip with his cock, her legs wrapping up around his waist, the heels of her feet coming into contact with the top of his ass. He growled deeply at the feeling of her heels touching his ass.

Carefully and gently, Booth grabs both of her thighs and pulls them to his waiting cock, Bones notices this and giggles against his mouth, which makes Booth pull away from her lips to look her in the eyes.

"What's so funny, Bones?" Booth asked, giving her his best charm smile.

"I don't know…it's just that every time we have sex…you always seem like you have to treat me like I am some porcelain doll…when you know that there is no chance of me breaking." Bones replied sweetly, her hand going up to touch his face.

"I mainly act like that because I don't want to be too rough with you…and besides you're four months pregnant and I don't want to hurt our bundle of love." Booth explained, getting his cock ready at her entrance.

"Booth…while not entirely impossible…it is highly unlikely that you would hurt me or the baby…so quit worr-oh god!" Bones stated, but was then cut off by the feeling of Booth's cock sliding into her depths.

"Oh fuck yeah…" Booth groaned, sliding all the way in until he was buried deep inside of her.

If it were possible, Booth swore he would have wanted to remain inside of her for as long as she wanted him to. Being inside of her always made it feel like he was making love to her for the very first time.

Booth allowed Bones sometime to adjust to the size of him before he started to move inside of her, he created a set of movements that he was sure to get her to go crazy with want for him.

Bones began to moan soft breathy little moans at first until she began getting louder as his thrusts began to get deeper and deeper.

Feeling left out of the fun that they were having together, Bones began to use her hips to meet him thrust for thrust, her internal muscles squeezing his cock as he groans out in appreciation.

The bed soon began to creak against their frantic movements as Booth's apartment began to be filled up with moans and gasps of intense pleasure, coming mainly from Bones who was slowly being driven crazy by Booth's repetitive thrusts against that certain spot inside of her.

Booth could remember during the couple of days after the night that they had initially started this relationship, that there times when he would get house visits from his landlord, who claimed that his neighbors had filed some noise complaints against him concerning Bones's high-pitched moaning.

' _This is one of the reasons why Bones and I need a place of our own…so we would have more room to take care of our little baby girl…and of course have a room for Parker for whenever he makes his visits…and a place where I can make her scream out in pleasure anytime I want!'_ Booth thought, with a smile on his face as he let his hips piston into her as sweat began to drench his chest, and they were both breathing hard.

"Oh my god Booth…you're so good…so manly…so my…Booth…oh my god Booth…oh my god yes fuck me…fuck me until…until…until-oh my fucking god!" Bones panted out, his head down to her neck, she felt him start sucking on her pulse point.

"Oh god yes…so fucking hot…you're so fucking hot…I can't wait to cum inside you…your hot and steamy vagina…I wish I could fuck you all night long until you can't be able to walk right the next morning." Booth moaned against her neck, his thrusts picking up speed against her.

"Yes…just like that Booth…just like that…oh my fucking god Booth…you have no idea how good you fucking make me feel right now." Bones moaned, slamming her hips up to meet his thrusts.

"Same here…Bones…same here." Booth grunted, capturing her lips into a passionate kiss.

With their mouths locked, Booth could feel every vibration of both their moans, and he felt Bones's fingernails start to graze the skin of his back. He growled against her mouth and she smiled against his as she continued to let her nails make marks all the way down to his ass.

"Looks like I am not going to be the only sore tomorrow…" Bones stated, smirking against his mouth.

Booth's only response was to go even faster and harder with his thrusts, making Bones think of the only thing she could do at the moment, which was to match him thrust for thrust.

Bones could hardly breathe as Booth seemed to go crazy with his deep thrusts as she soon grabbed a hold of his ass and began squeezing it as hard as she could.

"I'm close…I am about to cum Booth." Bones moaned, as she felt another big hit her g-spot.

"Me too." Booth groaned, moving her legs to put them side by side to where they were each resting against his neck as he fucked her with speed that no human but him could possess.

"Yes…yes…yes…yes Booth…fuck me Booth…yes…oh god yes…yes…yes…yes…OH MY GOD YES BOOTH!" Bones exclaimed, her arms falling down to her sides slowly as an explosive orgasm hit her.

Seeing Bones's orgasm was what finally triggered his orgasm as he slammed himself into her last few times before shooting his load into her and collapsing onto her.

They stayed like that for awhile before Booth finally had the energy to pull out of her and lay right beside her. Booth looked over at Bones to see her trying to catch her breath and rubbing her stomach.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay? I didn't hurt her when I collapsed on you…did I?" Booth asked, a little worried and a little panicked.

"Yes, I am okay. Yes, the baby is okay. No, you didn't hurt her when you collapsed on me. Look, she is even kicking. Feel…" Bones stated, placing his hand onto her stomach where he could indeed feel the baby kicking.

"Speaking of which…the FBI sort of knows that you're pregnant with my baby…as well as the fact that we are in a sexual relationship…and Sweets just told that they are planning on calling us both in sometime for a meeting that could decide the future of our partnership." Booth stated, rubbing her stomach with love and care.

"What? How could they have possibly found out about our relationship?" Bones asked, slightly alarmed.

"My office walls aren't exactly thick…meaning everyone outside of my office can hear everything that we do inside my office….and you aren't exactly a quiet lover." Booth explained, watching as her eyes go from slightly alarmed to outright embarrassed.

"Oh no….." Bones trailed off with a horrified expression on her face.

"Don't worry Bones…there is no way that they are actually going to split a pair of awesome crime fighters or else their perfect little rate of solved cases record will go drastically down." Booth stated, trying to calm her down.

"Okay…okay…so we'll just wait until Sweets lets us know when the date for the meeting has been set…and we'll worry about the fate of our partnership until that day." Bones stated, in an effort to calm herself down.

"Yep." Booth simply replied, as if it were just simpler just to agree with her.

"Okay…are you hungry?" Bones asked, changing the subject.

"Yes…what did you have in mind?" Booth asked, starting to feel a little hungry.

"Hmm…" Thinking for a moment, "…how about some chocolate pie?"

At that suggestion, Booth laughed in response and tickled her to death as she laughed and ordered him playfully to stop.

"Then pie it is." Booth stated, as he proceeded to get up from his bed and search for his clothes outside his bedroom, so he could get dressed and go pick up a slice of the pie Bones had requested.

He kissed her goodbye and walked out the room and minutes later Bones could hear the soft sound of Booth shutting and locking the door to his apartment and she could hear the sound of his footsteps as he walked away from his door and headed for the elevator. It was then that she decided to get some sleep while he was gone at the Royal Diner.

' _I love my man…'_ Bones thought, before drifting off into the land of dreams and hopes.

 *****So…as you can see I am now back in the business of writing fanfiction stories for all you guys out there to read and enjoy as well as review them…like I said at the beginning of this extremely long chapter…it was never my intention to just go on an abrupt hiatus without warning to all you out there…one of the main reason of why it happened was because I was going through some personal issues and I just wasn't coping as well as I used to and let's just say that college is hard and stressful. What finally snapped me out of it was when I had to deal with a death of a close family friend…it made me see what was more important in life and that I shouldn't spend the rest of my life feeling down. Which was why on New Years eve I had made a resolution to start back up with writing fanfiction in a post on Facebook. This ultimately took me about five months to complete and I hope that all of you guys like it…and when I was planning out the parts and portions of this chapter…I didn't think it would be this long of a chapter…but I hope you guys love it none the less. It is the least I could do to make up for being away from fanfiction that long.*****

 ****Also…on facebook…a fellow friend of mine and also a bones fan run a fanpage on facebook that is called: BoneheadsLove…this is an awesome fanpage dedicated to the show and is for fans who love the show. My friend and I try our best to upload a few times a week and we always post on holidays...if you want to join…you can in fact I highly encourage you to join because our admissions is free and you don't have to take any type of tests of anything of that sort in order to prove your loyalty to the show. Another way you can be a member of the page is by reacting to our posts…I usually send invitations towards people to join our page who have reacted to our posts and aren't already a part of the page. So…please like the page when you get the chance or are interested in becoming a member.****

 ***Please read and review and have a nice day! Also…it is your pick for what their house should cost.***


End file.
